Please Don't Be In Love With Someone Else
by colormyheartred
Summary: Princess Emma and Lieutenant Jones have been best friends their whole lives, but when the princess meets a prince and thinks she's in love, she can't help but compare the prince to her best friend. Lieutenant Duckling.


Princess Emma is a little more than curious about the aspect of love. She finds herself enamored with the idea, asking questions of her maids and reading all of the romance books the library has to offer.

She ends up gazing out at the ocean below as her tutor is trying to teach her _something_ about the law of the land. But instead of listening, she's wondering about it- _love._

She's never been in love.

Based upon all of the books and all of the stories she's heard, she's never had it, and it's something that bothers her heart, because her parents, being True Love themselves, have it engrained in her mind that falling in love is devastatingly important.

"Emma," her tutor speaks firmly. "Emma, are you listening to me?"

She turns away from the window with widened eyes. "Oh. I'm sorry. I was just… thinking."

Her tutor heaves a sigh, a crease in her brow. "Well, we'll never get through this book if you're so keen on looking out at the sea."

Emma nibbles on her lip. "May I go?"

Again, her tutor sighs. "Yes. Just come prepared to listen next time."

"I will," Emma beams. She pops up from her chair and rushes out of the room, heading straight outside, passing people in a blur of excitement.

She's going to the harbor today and it's been the only thing on her mind since she woke up this morning, well, aside from wondering, as she often does, what her future holds for her.

Emma saddles up her horse and takes her to the harbor, a quick trip she'd planned the evening before with her parents in all of her excitement.

When she arrives, she finds, with laughter on her lips, that the ship she's been waiting for is docked, that the men are moving to and fro already.

She ties off her horse and rushes down to the dock, bouncing a little on her heels as she stands at the gangplank.

"Captain Jones?" she calls.

In an instant, Captain Liam Jones leans over the side of the ship, a smile on his lips.

"Ah, Princess Emma! It's lovely to see you."

She giggles. "And you!"

He glances over his shoulder and returns his attention to her, his smile a little wry.

It's then that arms wrap around her.

She squeaks and jumps, spinning around to face the person who has her in his hold.

Immediately, she laughs, her arms wrapping around his neck, her head tucking under his chin.

"Killian!"

He holds her tight, his body firm and warm, and his laughter is in her ear, light and happy.

When they pull away from each other, she grins at him almost as wide as he smiles in turn.

Her heart feels lighter than it has in a long while, and she wishes she could spend every moment of her life feeling like this, but Killian is only ever back for a few days, or weeks, at a time.

"How long are you here for?" she asks quickly.

One of Killian's hands slides down to take hers. "We're here for a week, and I've heard there's a ball?"

Emma nods. "My parents want me to choose a suitor. Apparently _several_ lords and princes are on their way already."

Killian's eyes light up playfully. " _Really_?"

She hums. "Yep. And I'm actually quite excited."

"Says the girl who _hated_ dancing before _I_ taught her."

His arm goes around her shoulders and he kisses her temple. He tosses his hand up at his brother and calls out, "I'll meet you at the castle, brother! I've got to escort the princess!"

"Ah! But of course!" Liam chuckles. "Keep her safe, Killian!"

"As if I would do anything but," Killian tosses back.

Emma can't help but smile a little at the exchange, moving a little closer to him as they walk toward her horse.

"You're taller," she comments as they move. She glances up at his features, her eyes widening. " _And_ you have _facial hair_!"

She stops, her mouth hanging open, as she studies his face. She presses her hands to the scruff on his cheeks and she feels his skin warming up under her inspective touch.

"Well, that's what happens," he mumbles.

Emma giggles. "I like it."

"Yeah?" he asks, a touch breathlessly. His eyebrow is near his hairline and she bobs her head.

"Yeah. It suits you."

They stare at each other for a moment and she doesn't know what happens, but she feels a swelling under her breastbone and she begins to wonder if _this_ is _love_.

She doubts it, because Killian Jones has been her best friend since they were children, having met here at the seaside while her parents were surveying the little village. Killian and Liam had been playing pirates on the beach and she'd joined them, brandishing a sword just as well as they did.

Killian had fallen to the sand, and she'd giggled when he pulled her down with him, his foot catching on her skirt.

But now, staring at him, he's so much older, and he's brave and intelligent, wise and strong.

Is it even a possibility? Love grown from friendship as deep as theirs?

Killian clears his throat on a smile, taking his hand to tuck back strands of loose hair behind her ear.

"You've blossomed quite a bit as well in the time I've been gone," he tells her lowly. "You're truly a princess."

Emma feels the need to lighten the mood, so she nudges him in the side as she turns back around to find her horse again.

"You're just saying that because the last time you were here I made you walk."

He rolls his eyes when she looks at him again and laughter spills from her lips.

"I'm glad you're back, Killian. I always look forward to spending time with you."

"Aye," he agrees. "And I with you."

They come to her horse and he helps her up onto it, waits for her to slide forward, and hops up himself.

He's warm behind her, and he smells of the sea and faintly of cinnamon, something that makes her smile, because _she's_ the one that taught him about hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"Ready to go?" he asks softly.

She hums, nodding. "Aye,"

He chuckles and tugs on the reins, moving them toward the castle, his arm braced around her middle, holding her close so she won't fall.

..

The ball is held on the second day of Killian being back at the castle and she's quickly overrun by all of the excitements of having another ball.

Her mother has her dress up in a new gown and her hair is specially tied up above her head, her tiara placed just so.

And for once, she's _excited_ , because tonight, she's going to meet the man she might fall in love with, and _that's_ something worth spending a few hours preparing for.

Killian and Liam will be at the ball as well, as special guests of the king and queen, and she's looking forward to showing off her dancing skills to Killian as soon as the ball begins.

Her father gets the first dance, and she's happily swept up in the ebb and flow of his dance along to the sound of the music.

He smiles lovingly at her, murmuring, "Emma, you are _so_ beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Just remember that I don't have any expectations for tonight. Love isn't necessarily something that comes easily."

"I know," she promises.

"If you find anyone that looks at you like I do, then _maybe_ they have a shot."

Emma laughs at her father and he winks at her, pulling her closer to him.

She's very lucky to have parents that wish for her to marry out of love. She's heard horror stories of princesses who have to marry for convenience or out of political requirements, but thankfully, her parents have assured her that she won't ever have to deal with something like that.

Her father holds her tighter and spins her, their dance coming to an ultimate end when they both turn toward her mother and bow.

She meets Killian's eyes as she and her father wander off to the side of the room and he's smiling sweetly at her, pride in the way he claps his hands together.

"Swan," he says, stepping up to her. "You're as graceful as a swan."

Emma laughs, recalling the first time he'd called her _swan_ , his reaction to seeing her in a white feather dress on her birthday one year.

"Thank you, Killian."

She eyes him over, finding him dressed in his formal naval wear, his hair a bit of a mess atop his head, an adorable mess, but a mess nonetheless.

"You look very handsome."

And not for the first time since he's come back, he looks as if he's lost his ability to breathe.

"Thank you." He pauses, blinks, and his eyes take her in. "You're very beautiful, Emma."

Emma smiles, unable to do anything but, and her heart swells at his compliment.

She finds herself occupied in the blue of his eyes, willing to stand there and stare until she figured them out, but suddenly, she hears her name, and she's forced to blink.

"I'll see you later, Killian. Maybe we can dance."

"Aye," he breathes, tugging on a brief smile. "Perhaps. I'd like that, I mean. To dance."

Emma steps back from him and chuckles at his being flustered, heading for her mother, who had called for her.

In front of her mother, there's a prince, his hair dark and his smile kind.

"Emma, this is Prince Walsh."

She smiles, curtsying him, and he smiles in kind.

"It's nice to meet you, Princess. Would you care to dance?"

Emma shrugs. "Why not?"

She takes his arm when he offers it and they weave their way onto the dance floor, one hand on her hip, one holding hers.

He's handsome and kind, she soon finds out. He has an interest in animals and he makes her laugh when he tells her stories. He's a fairly good dancer, too, and as they step away from the dance floor, she lingers by him, eager to know more about him.

"Would you… can we go for a walk outside?" he asks after they've been talking for a short while.

"Sure." She smiles warmly.

They walk toward the open doors that lead to the gardens and he tells her all about his kingdom, about his parents and his distaste for sitting through so many meetings.

She has to agree with him there, laughter on each of their lips.

They end up standing a small distance from the party, under the glow of the moon, and she's surrounded by the scent of the flowers.

Buttercups, in particular, remind her of those times Killian would bring her out here to tell her wild stories about them, how they have a magical power in them, and it makes her smile a little, even though Prince Walsh is telling her about his deceased prized horse.

"Sorry," she says, shaking her head. "I was just thinking about the buttercups. Do you like flowers?"

Prince Walsh shrugs, both with his shoulders and his face, and points to the rose bush behind her.

"I think they're beautiful, but… this one in particular would look stunning in your hair."

He plucks a flower from the bush and she feels her heart flutter in her chest as he tucks it behind her ear.

"There," he breathes, a slow smile filling his lips. "You look gorgeous."

And perhaps it's foolish of her to get so caught up in the flutter she'd felt, but when he brushes his finger against the apple of her cheek, and he leans in close, she allows her eyes to close and her lips to part ever so slightly for a kiss.

..

The morning after the ball, Emma finds Killian sitting out in the gardens with a book in his hand, his brow adorably knitted in deep thought, and she plops down beside him.

"What are you reading?"

He shoots his head up, looking to her with wide eyes and a timid smile. "Nothing. It's just… a fairytale."

He closes his book and sets it beside him on the little bench before clasping his hands together between his legs.

"So you never danced with me," he states, seeming a bit upset, even if it is playful.

Emma feels only the slightest bit ashamed, dropping her shoulders. "I know. I'm sorry. I just- I met someone very special last night. I think… I might fall in love with him."

Killian's expression falls.

"I've just waited a long time to fall in love. And I'm excited because it's _finally_ happening."

Her best friend glances away briefly before smiling halfheartedly at her. "That's wonderful."

For some reason, it doesn't feel _wonderful_.

Emma hesitates. "Do you… do you have a problem with me seeing him?"

Her lieutenant shakes his head swiftly. "No, love. I don't."

Killian reaches over to take her hand and she feels a jumping in her chest as his warm, firm hand squeezes hers. He holds her attention for a few moments in silence before speaking.

"I have always wanted the best for you, Emma." His voice trembles slightly. "And if that's with a prince, or if that's with the stable boy, I… I'll always support you."

He releases her hand and she misses it almost immediately, rising when he stands with his book in his grasp.

"Can we dance?" she asks softly.

He turns to her and laughs. "Dance? Now? There isn't any music!"

She shrugs. "I never gave you a dance and I would feel terrible if you went back to sea without one."

Killian sighs and sets his book down again. "Very well. May I have this dance, Your Highness?"

Emma smiles sweetly, pressing her hand into his open one. "You may."

As they dance together in the perfume of the buttercups, she can't keep from laughing happily, swaying with him in perfect synch, even though neither of them are keeping any sort of time.

He spins her into him and she leans her cheek against his chest when it's over.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"You're very welcome, Princess."

Killian moves back from her a moment later, his hand still in hers. A soft smile fills his cheeks and she finds herself wishing she would remember the way this moment feels for the rest of her life.

"Let's go watch the sunset later." Emma says.

He nods. "And what about the time in between?"

She taps her chin thoughtfully. "We can… go to the harbor? There's a new bakery and I haven't been able to visit it yet."

Killian kisses the crown of her head as his arm goes around her middle. She takes hers around his and grins up at him.

"That sounds like a plan."

And it is.

They go to the harbor and spend the day eating sandwiches and cookies, then burying their feet into the sand of the beach and splashing each other until they're soaked.

Laughter in her ears, she crashes down onto the blanket they'd brought beside Killian, and they make stories out of the shapes they find in the clouds for _hours_.

It's the most fun she's had since the last time he came to visit and she's incredibly glad that they get to do this together, because it means the world to her.

By the time sunset approaches, they sit up on their blanket and Emma leans her head into Killian's shoulder. He has his sleeves rolled past his elbows and both of their feet are bare, sand stuck to them.

A sense of warmth fills her, from head to toe, contentment she absolutely adores.

"I miss you when you leave," she tells him quietly.

Her eyes stay on the horizon, on the orange glow the sun provides on its way beneath the earth.

Killian is silent for a moment. She feels his lips in her hair, lingering, and he speaks in a whisper. "I miss you too, Emma."

She wants to ask him to stay with her, but she knows it's silly, because he's her best friend and she knows him. The sea owns his heart. It will always be his home.

And she's certain that this thing she feels isn't _love_. It can't be.

And even if it was, she's not sure he feels it too.

They make their way back to the castle and by the time they arrive, the stars are out in full force. Killian smiles and points to one cluster in particular.

"It's called the Cygnus," he informs her. She smiles a little when she looks up at it. "Don't laugh at me, Princess, but sometimes… when I miss you terribly, I look at it and I don't feel as lonely."

Emma looks at him and her breath catches. She's heartbeats away from asking him how he feels, but she's interrupted when a familiar voice breaks in.

"Princess!"

She turns, her heart fluttering slightly at the sight of Prince Walsh approaching. She furrows her brow and laughs.

"Prince Walsh? What are you doing still here?"

He grins at her and stops just in front of her, searching her face as he reaches for her hands. "I know we only just met last night, but… I was talking with your parents and I asked their permission-"

She tilts her head at him curiously, her stomach twisting anxiously. "What?"

Walsh beams at her. "How would you like to come see my kingdom?"

It's _just_ the opportunity she needs, to see if she can truly be in love with him.

"I'd _love_ to."

"Yeah?" Walsh asks breathlessly.

Emma nods. "Yes. Of course!"

"Wonderful. We'll leave in the morning."

She feels happy, biting on her lip while she watches Walsh walk away. She's fairly certain this dizzy feeling she has for him must mean she's falling in love.

When she turns to find Killian standing there, her smile fades a bit. "Oh, Killian-"

"It's quite alright," he says, but she can tell it's not. "I'll just go help Liam with stocking up the ship while you're away, yeah?"

Emma nods dumbly and he tilts his head toward the castle. "Let's get you back inside."

..

Emma spends two full days with Prince Walsh at his kingdom.

It's beautiful there, and everyone is very nice, especially Walsh, who seems to be trying his absolute hardest to win her over.

He throws an impromptu ball in her honor, of course, and she's given a new dress to wear and it's exciting in it's own right, because she's fairly certain she _is_ falling in love.

She and Walsh have spent quite a bit of time walking his castle, talking and learning about each other, and she likes him, a lot. He's so smart and he's tall and he's quite handsome.

But when she dances with him at his ball, in the main hall of his castle, she finds herself longing for home again.

It isn't that Walsh isn't doing his best at helping her feel at home, because he's even allowed her parents and siblings to join her on the trip, and he keeps giving her things, like the necklace that is wrapped around her neck, or the chocolates in her belly.

She finds herself staring at him sometimes, desperately longing for that feeling of _light_ , of true happiness that she feels when she's with Killian, but she doesn't feel it. He likes to talk politics and money, and he doesn't seem to even care about what she likes.

She brings up the shapes of the clouds and tries to make a story out of them while they're sitting out in the gardens of his castle, and he laughs at her, obviously confused about what she's talking about. When she tries to help him understand, he really doesn't and it feels like she's cheating on Killian with Walsh more than anything when he tries to create a character in her tall tale.

When he kisses her goodnight on the second night, she tries even harder to feel something, _anything_ , but instead finds herself feeling as if this entire situation is incredibly wrong.

"I'm sorry," she says softly, pulling away. "I can't love you, Walsh."

He furrows his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Emma shakes her head. "I don't know. I just… it doesn't feel right. I miss… my castle and my maid and my friends."

"You can have those things here, you know," he says.

"I know," she sighs. Emma tries to envision Killian coming to this castle to see her on his trips away from the sea, and it only ends in her feeling a burning in her belly. "But I can't love you, Walsh, because I'm already in love with someone else."

..

Emma returns home with butterflies fluttering anxiously in her stomach. It's late when they arrive, and her parents bid her goodnight, but Emma can't sleep even if her life depended upon it.

So, she sneaks out of her window and finds her horse, stealing away in the cover of night easily.

It takes her far too long to get to the harbor, and when she does, she ties her horse off, lifts her skirt, and hurries up to _The Jewel of the Realm_ as fast as she can.

She steps aboard, hoping her footfall will be enough to wake whoever is on the ship. Thankfully, it doesn't take long.

The Captain's Quarters' door opens up and out comes Liam, holding a lantern, tilting his head at her.

"Princess? Whatever are you doing aboard my ship at this time of night?"

Emma smiles nervously. "I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep. I just got back and I need to see Killian."

Liam chuckles. "Well, my brother couldn't sleep either. He's probably still sitting on the beach."

He moves to look over the side of his ship and nods. "Ah, yes. There he is. He's got a fire on. You can't miss him."

Emma thanks Liam as politely she can and hurries to the beach, becoming breathless as she picks up her speed.

Killian looks up when he notices her figure hurling toward him, and his brow knits as he tilts his head.

"Emma?"

She's panting when she comes to his side and she nods, a smile spreading on her lips. "Yeah."

He pushes himself to his feet and searches her face, obviously very confused. It makes her laugh, tears finding her eyes, because standing here with him staring down at her, his hair a wild mess, his shirt untucked and sleeves rolled past his elbows, she realizes that _yes_ it was love.

It's always been love. From the moment she collapsed down on top of him when they were smaller, to this moment now, standing on the beach in the middle of the night.

"What happened?" he asks. "Why've you come all the way to the harbor at this time of night?"

Emma steadies her breathing as her heart rate increases, her fingers trembling slightly by her sides.

"I- I came because… because I couldn't sleep without telling you something."

Killian narrows his eyes a little and he reaches out, setting his hand on her forearm. "Well, whatever it is, I'm all ears."

She hesitates, because even though she's never officially been in love, or hadn't realized it until just a few hours ago, she knows he'll be leaving soon and suddenly, she's swamped with _what if's_ and her heart is racing even faster.

"Killian, I love you."

His expression becomes indecipherable and his hand falls away from her arm. He takes a few breaths and the silence becomes too much, sending her backward as she closes her eyes.

As she's about to turn around and run for her horse, to bury her face in her bed and cry out her heartbreak, she's suddenly enveloped by warm arms holding her.

She spins around, her hands pressing against his chest, and she blinks at him as his slightly awed gaze searches her features.

He looks breathless all over again, his eyes incredibly blue, even in the glow of the pale moonlight.

When she kisses him, it's the most perfect feeling, her toes curling, her knees trembling, and her heart skipping several beats. Her lips part for him and he takes advantage as his fingers curl into her hair, skimming along her jaw.

Mostly, what she feels is relief. Relief that he feels the same way, that she's finally _kissing_ him. That she's finally safe in the arms of the one she _loves_.

They part, but Killian presses another kiss to her lips, and another, enough to make her smile, her hand sliding up to his neck, her thumb tucking under his ear, fingers in his soft dark mess of hair.

He kisses her and nips at her lip, their noses brushing, and it makes her stomach twist with desire, her heart so full she swears it'll burst.

Then he puts his forehead against hers, and her eyes feel heavy as they rest.

"I love you too," he tells her.

And then, she's kissing him again, and her arms are wrapped around his neck, a smile unable to fade from her lips as she delights in this moment.

Eventually, they do stop kissing, something she's determined will be something she'll experience with him more in the future to come, and he reaches for her hands to take them, keeping his gaze down and coy.

"I don't think the princess should be caught outside of her bedchambers come the morning. Let's get you back home, love."

"Okay," she murmurs, laughing a little under her breath.

..

Come the morning, when she wakes up to find her sailor still resting soundly beside her, his hair a complete wreck from both sleep and her own fingers, his face completely at ease as he dreams, Emma breathes a sigh of relief.

He licks his lips as he wakes, his eyes opening all at once, and he releases a breath through his nose.

"I'm probably going to get in quite a bit of trouble for spending the night with you, Emma."

She shrugs as she puts her hand on his cheek, thumbing over the scruff of his beard.

"I won't let you get in trouble."

He smiles tiredly. "No?"

His voice is rough and lower than it normally is, something that makes her want to giggle with delight.

"No. I don't usually let men sleep in my bed with me. I'm pretty sure my father will find it in his heart to forgive the man I'm in love with."

Faster than she can blink, Killian is hovering over her, his hands by her face as his eyes study her, his smile still sleepy.

She shuts her eyes and allows him to kiss her again, her toes curling.

When he parts from her, he stares at her with softness in his gaze. "You've no idea how long I've pined after you, Emma. Liam has always gotten on me about it, telling me to man up and speak with your father about pursuing you."

"And why didn't you?" Emma asks, her eyes wide and her smile teasing.

He shakes his head. "Who says I didn't?"

Her heart squeezes and she gapes at him. "Oh, Killian, why didn't you say something sooner? You-" She smacks him in his arms and he laughs, moving in to kiss her chastely.

"I was going to, but then you were so swept up in _Prince_ _Walsh_ and his boring face that I feared you forgot about me."

Emma settles back against her pillow. "So you really talked to my father?"

He pulls his lips into his mouth. "Aye. And nowhere in our discussion did he ever say it would be appreciated if someone found me in your bedroom."

Killian presses a quick kiss to her lips, then rolls off of her and slings his legs over the side of her bed, grabbing his boots from the floor where he'd kicked them off.

She sighs as she sits up to watch him, wrapping her arms around her knees as she pulls them to her chest.

"You have to leave soon with your ship, right?"

He turns to her after he stands up, nodding his head. "I do."

He doesn't seem to be very pleased about it, either, and when he approaches her side of the bed, he sits by her feet and takes her hand.

"But we've still got a few days time. We can make the most of it."

Emma sighs and nods. He leans in to kiss her forehead. "I'll come by after breakfast. Then we can tell your parents?"

She can't help the smile that finds her lips, imagining telling her parents that she has found _love_ , that thing she's spent so long wondering about.

And while she knows it's not going to be easy, nothing ever is, as she lies on her back in the garden that afternoon with Killian, making stories out of the characters in the clouds, she knows it's _true,_ and it's something she will be more than willing to fight for everyday of the rest of her life.


End file.
